The present invention relates to devices communicatively coupled using wireless links. In particular, the present invention pertains to a device combining two-way pager technology and GPS positioning systems, and a method for acquiring a remote position using this device.
With the advent of precision navigation aids such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), numerous applications have been found to take advantage of its ability to precisely locate the position of a given GPS receiver anywhere in the world. GPS is a worldwide radio-navigation system formed from a constellation of 24 satellites and their ground stations. GPS uses these satellites as reference points, comparing the signals from at least 3 orbiting GPS satellites to calculate the position of a receiver with an accuracy of less than a centimeter. GPS receivers have been miniaturized to just a few integrated circuits and are becoming accessible to virtually everyone as their cost decreases. These days GPS is finding its way into cars, boats, planes, construction equipment, movie making gear, farm machinery, laptop computers, and even wrist watches.
Currently, there are a variety of services which combine the GPS with cellular telephone technology for a variety of applications. These services can, for example, track stolen automobiles or be used as an emergency beacon for injured senior citizens. These systems rely upon a monitoring service which, in the event of an emergency, will contact a family member or the service subscriber. However, this system does not provide real-time position information for third parties such as a parent trying to locate a child or a company trying to track a shipment. Furthermore, a system relying upon cellular technology is valid only within an area with cellular coverage. This means that the areas without cellular coverage have no such system to rely upon.
Paging is an inexpensive and widely used wireless communication method which allows two-way communication to portable devices commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cpagersxe2x80x9d utilizing radio frequencies as the method of message transmission. Pagers are basically radio receivers, tuned to a paging carrier""s frequency with a unique cap code (or serial number). In the case of nationwide paging, satellite links are commonly used to provide nationwide coverage for the radio signal. Because a paging system can provide nationwide coverage, it is a better communications medium for a position device than a cellular network.
It would be advantageous then, to provide a method and apparatus that allows for acquiring a remote position that utilizes both the GPS and paging network. A further need exists for a system in which a user, upon initiating a distress signal, can contact emergency services and provide accurate position information.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a method and apparatus that allows for acquiring a remote position that utilizes both the GPS and a paging network. While meeting the above needs, the present invention further provides a system in which a user, upon initiating a distress signal, can contact emergency services and provide accurate position information.
The present invention allows a user to locate a remote paging device located on a person or piece of property to determine its physical position. A user contacts a position service provider, identifies a device or devices to be located and provides a password. A message is then generated to locate the remote device over a communications network. In one embodiment, a paging communications network is used. Another embodiment uses a Bluetooth communications network to contact the remote device. The position of the remote device is determined by a GPS transceiver and the position is sent to the position service provider. The position of the remote device is then displayed on a map for the user. The remote device can also be used to send a distress signal which will provide the position of the sender and automatically be forwarded to emergency services.